The Second Coming
by Priest To The Old Ones
Summary: Life without purpose is not living. It's confusion, torment, it's merely existing. When one has a life that is ripped to shreds without them knowing the reason, that person stops living and merely exist. To find his purpose, to find his reason for living he'll follow in the steps of his parents and grandparents in his search for answers. OC OP/god mode Uchiha x harem.
1. Fortunate meeting

ok so about this story. fist off i should be honest and admit that this was heavily inspired by Die Another Day by Neonzangetsu which is a really good story, go read it. like now. it will have a different plot but the idea of it came from that story.

Second this will be an OP future god mode fic so if you don't like then go somewhere else. third, this takes place before Naruto was born. This is going to be a large harem fic but i don't have every one planed out yet so if you have a suggestion let me know. Also maybe lemons. definitely some gore.

one last important thing. please, for the love of all things holy and sacred, REVIEW THE F#CKING STORY. PLEASE!

and same thing as my other fics, i suck at first chapters, blah blah blah, have fun.

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Inside a small forest hidden in a mountain range a young boy kneeled in front of four shrines, his head lowered in silent prayer. Each shrine was adorned with multiple candles and incense alongside small plates of food and cups of tea and sake. The ground around him was lush with various wild flowers and shrubbery. Small animals scurried through the thick grass while flocks of birds sang in nearby trees. The light of the falling sun bathed the area in a luminous orange that was occasionally blocked by passing clouds. After awhile the boy lifted his head, his dull onyx eyes gazing softly at the shrines.

"I'm going now." He said. His voice soft as if afraid of disturbing the restful dead. "I-I want answers to so many questions, questions that you left me with. That I never got to ask." He lowered his head again, eyes clenched shut in a brief moment of pain. "And also because... I've been alone for so long *chuckle* I know you must think it pathetic. You all taught me to survive on my own, to depend on myself but. I just can't take this anymore." He raised his head back up. Wet eyes staring brokenly before him. "I need to know why, I need to see for myself what you saw, to understand why you did it, to understand why I'm here." His eyes closed again. "To find what you wanted me to be."

He raised himself from the ground and stared into the diming sky as a gentle breeze caressed his face. "I don't know everything you wanted from me but I swear to you this. I'll find some way to make you all proud." And with that said the boy turned and walked away. Wondering what awaited him in the dusk horizon.

Several Days Later

Panting and sweating Kushina Uzumaki sat on the rough dirt that covered her personal training ground, a small opening in the seemingly endless forest that surrounded Konohagakure that she had discovered months ago. She had been at it for hours, trying and testing new jutsus that she had picked up from the few people that she new. Her light brown kimono jacket clung to her skin, sticky from sweat and her black thigh high socks were cover in mud and cuts. Catching her breath she reach behind her hip and pulled out a canteen of water only to be disappointed when she opened it. She had long since emptied it while training.

"Shit, I should have brought more water dattebane." Giving a heavy sigh she flopped back onto the ground and attempted to close her eyes and rest. Until the sound of multiple rushing feet drew her attention. She bolted up just in time to see six shinobi running towards her and barely registered that they wore the uniform of Kumo ninja before a foot connected to her gut. Spit flew from her mouth as the force of the blow lifted her off the ground but the momentum was reversed when one of the ninja rammed his elbow into her back, forcing her back to the ground.

The Kumo ninja wasted no time in restraining her limbs with rope as one of them placed several seals around her body. One of the ninjas, a rather large man whose face was covered in a full mask, stepped in front of her. His arms crossed over his chest as he leered at her.

"So this is the Kyuubi No Yoko Jinchuriki huh, not very impressive."

Kushina stiffened. "H-how did you.."

"We have are methods that's all you need to know little girl."

Kushina struggled against her bonds while trying to flare what was left of her chakra, hoping to alert someone from the village. A chill raced down her spine when she realized that she couldn't feel any of her chakra. The man chuckled as he watched. "There's no use in trying to signal help. Those tags we placed on you are high quality chakra suppressors. Just one of them is enough to block half a chunin's chakra reserves but we decided to be a little cautious with you. You should feel honored really, those things aren't cheap but we felt that you were worth it considering your tenant. Which reminds me." He knelt down while reaching into a side pouch on his hip and kushina's eyes widened when he pulled out a syringe. "Lord Raikage gave this to us just in case. It's a wonderful little drug that we use on our own jinchuriki before their demon makes them go on a rampage. Helps to keep their chakras and thus their minds separate as well as keeping them...docile."

Kushina's struggles became frantic as the needle was cruelly jabbed into her neck. She let out a weak yelp before the effects hit her full force. Her mind began to fog over as her limbs slowly turned to lead. A lone tear leaked from her eye before it was wiped away by one of the ninjas. An older man with a poorly trimmed beard and several scars marking his face. "Aw shh shh don't cry it'll wear off. Besides, you'll be getting used to the feeling once we get back to Kumo."

At her Questioning gaze the ninja laughed darkly, a sound that sent chills into her soul. "Don't you know? Kumo isn't exactly known for its bloodlines, unlike Kiri, in fact I could count all the bloodline clans we've got on one hand. So the Raikage is always looking for the chance to gain more and you my dear have the bad luck of being not only be a jinchuriki but having a bloodline as well. One of the last Uzumaki's too. Any children born from you would be an incredible resource to the village."

Kushinas eyes grew larger in understanding fear, tears pouring down her face. "I see you understand. Normally we would just brainwash you into using your tenant for the good of Kumo but with your bloodline and all I doubt you'll be that lucky. No, we'll probably have you locked away somewhere to be used as a breeding factory and...stress release for some of our men." He stated, slowly sliding his tongue across his lips while the others began laughing. Kushina sobbed as she tried in vain to move away from the monsters. But it was pointless, the drug was to strong.

One of the ninjas from behind her called out. "Hey boss you think we can just get in a practice run be for we have to share her, I aint a big fan of messy goods." The others broke into laughter while the ninja in the mask, their leader, shook his head. "As much as I would love to Lord Raikage gave us orders to bring her back unharmed and unused, and I'd rather not test his forgiveness." Several groans were herd but no one voiced any protest.

"Now let's get her back to Kumo before any leaf patrols show up." With nothing else needing to be said one of the grunts slung a crying Kushina over his shoulder and they took off. Kushina could do nothing as they carried her farther and farther away from her home. 'Please, someone, save me.'

A Few Hours Later

The boy jumped lazily from branch to branch in the ocean that was the Land of Fire's forest, enjoying the calming quiet of the night. That was until he felt a strange sensation deep inside his mind. It was like a burning tug trying to draw him somewhere. He knew the spot from which the feeling emanated but was not sure as to the cause. "The only reason _that_ would be acting up is if..." The feeling of six separate chakra signatures gained his attention. They were suppressed but not enough to avoid his detection, and when he concentrated he could feel a weak, barely present seventh. All of which were in the same direction that the tug was pulling, somewhere before him but farther to his left, and as the burning grew more noticeable he was certain that they were getting closer.

"Well, fortune smiles on her unfortunate son." He changed his course and jumped higher into the trees intending to meet whoever was coming his way head on.

Kushina gazed mournfully at the moving ground. She had spent what felt like hours bobbing roughly on her captors shoulder as she listened to them talk excitedly about their return home, about the fate that awaited her. Her eyes were red and puffy, her tears long since dried. She had long since given up on struggling, though she could feel part of the drug's effects wearing off it wasn't enough to return her motor functions to an actually working state and she was sure that if she tried to escape her captors would just drug her again. As she swayed uselessly her thoughts returned home, thinking of all the people she would never see again.

'Mikoto-chan, Hitomi-chan, Tsume-chan, Jiji, I'm sorry I..' Her thoughts were cut off when her captors stopped suddenly. The one that was carrying her dropped her unceremoniously onto the ground and pulled out a kunai. Twisting her now bleeding head she gazed up at their reason for stopping.

"Who the hell are you." Their leader yelled out.

In front of the group was a young man that was leaning back casually against a large tree, his arms crossed. He looked no older then fifteen and had long spiky hair that reached his shoulder blades and framed his face while covering his right eye. His hair was black but it had a noticeable bluish tint to it. His face was sharp and devoid of any possible baby fat and his eyes were a dull shade of onyx. What got the Kumo ninja on edge though was what he was wearing. The stranger had on a deep red set of old fashion plate armor that covered his chest, shoulders, waste and thighs. It rested on top of a deep blue long sleeved shirt and covered a pair of baggy cargo pants of a matching color. The only thing that he wore on his feet was a pair of black open toe ninja sandals. He carried a large bag on his back and had a sword strapped to his thigh.

"I asked you a question, who are you?" The Kumo leader yelled, his hands holding an overly large kunai in a white knuckled grip.

The boys eyes traveled over the group in an uncaring fashion and his lips set into a displeased frown. "I do not give out my name to trash." He said simply in a light, smooth voice that made some of the Kumo nin growl. He ignored them however and instead locked his eyes with a squirming Kushina. She gazed back at him, her eyes wide and hopeful as she silently called to him. 'Help me, please.' Noting her red eyes, pale skin and the multiple seals on her body along with the dried trail of blood on her neck it was very easy for him to connect the dots. His eyes hardened as he glared back at the group. "I didn't realize Kumogakure was so pathetic that its men had to resort to kidnapping little girls." He sneered at them as a dense wave of killing intent began to fill the surrounding area.

The Kumo leader pointed his weapon at the boy, trying his hardest to brush off the increasing weight of the strangers KI. "I don't know who the hell you are but you made a big mistake in interfering in Kumo's affairs. I hope you made peace with Kami because you're about to meet her." The rest of the group either readied their own weapons or set their hands in preparation for a jutsu.

Kushina's eyes grew in worry for the stranger but the feeling ended with what he did next. He smirked, he smirked in amusement at the group as he closed his eyes, completely unconcerned with the threat.

"What the hell is so funny?" One of the ninja roared.

"Hn, nothing really. It's just that..." His lids opened slowly to reveal a set of glowing red eyes, three tomoe spinning leisurely in each one. "I was about to say the same thing to you."

"Shit he's an Uchiha." The leader yell out. He was preparing to charge the boy, confident that his men would have his back like they planned in the debriefing in case something like this happened until the Uchiha did something unexpected. He vanished. There was no movement, no tell-tale blur that signaled high speed travel, he just vanished. The leader was about to shout out orders when he felt a sharp pain in the left side of his chest. Disbelieving eyes gazed down at a large kunai imbedded into his flesh and noted in abstract horror that it was the same kunai that he once held in his own, now empty, hands. An arm was connected to the weapon and he followed it up only to be met with the sight of eyes the shade of crimson death.

"My grandfather always told me that the lowest pits in hell are reserved for adults that abuse children. I pray that he is right." The arm twisted and push the kunai further into his flesh until it pierced his heart and the Kumo nin knew no more.

"Boss, you piece of shit you'll pay for that!"

The other ninja yelled and as one they charged the stranger. The first one that reached him swung and excessively large katana in a downward arch, hoping to cleave the bastard in half. But the stranger lifted his hand and effortlessly caught the blade between his thumb and pointer. Instead of pushing his attacker away however he instead pulled him closer, allowing his hand to slide down the back of the blade and onto the ninjas arm while the other crossed over his chest to touch the swords hilt. When his first hand reach the center of the Kumo ninjas forearm he grabbed it in a vise grip and wrenched it to the side, effectively breaking the bone in half. This caused the nin to let go of his weapon which the Uchiha grabbed before it could begin its decent. He took a long step back while simultaneously swinging his arm out and severed the man's head from his neck. The following Kumo nin was left in a short state of shock but that moment's hesitation was enough to prevent him from acting when the Uchiha threw his comrades' sword at him. The blade pierced his heart, the force lifting him off his feet and back into two of his allies who were forced to jump out of the way.

They both flashed through several hand signs before calling out. "Lighting style: False Darkness." A beam of white lightning shot from their mouths and screamed towards the Uchiha. Acting fast the stranger jumped straight into the air and pressed his arm forward. 'Wind style: Beast Tearing Gale Palm.' A giant claw of chakra infused wind shot from his palm and easily disbursed the twin lighting attacks. Instead of ending however the technique continued to grow until it became massive in size and smashed into the airborne shinobi. With a simple downward flick of his wrist the Uchiha directed the attack into the ground, mercilessly crushing the two ninja into paste. He landed a few yards away from the last Kumo nin and gazed at him in a bored manner.

"You know. It oughtto be common knowledge that you shouldn't call out the name of your attack before using it. It gives your opponent the time and information they need to come up with a counter." He stated, apparently unconcerned with the fact that the man was pressing a Kunai to the throat of his captive as he used her as a shield. Kushina herself was trying to decide if she should be nervous about the blade scraping her throat or the fact that her apparent savior didn't seem to care that her life was in imminent danger.

The remaining nin, the same bearded man that had tormented her hours before held her in a tight but shaky grip. He looked on in fear at the boy that had just slaughtered his comrades. "S-stay back you-you demon, one more step and I swear I'll slit her fucking throat!"

The Uchiha stared at the man discontent, the fool was so blinded by his fear that he allowed himself to break the number one rule when it came to facing a member of the Uchiha clan. Never, under any circumstance, are you to make direct eye contact with an Uchiha. The man froze as a pair of bright red eyes seemed to emanate from the boy, growing larger and closer by each passing second. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe, all he could do was focus on the eyes. The eyes were all that mattered, all that existed. They held him in a power, an authority, that no one not even the Raikage could pray to match.

Kushina watched the tomoe in the Uchiha's eyes spin rapidly, forming almost solid black lines. He lowered his arm down and calmly withdrew a shuriken from one of his pockets which he then flicked at her captor. The bladed star flew through the air and with a silent thud embedded itself into the man's skull. Gravity kicked in as the man slumped backwards, his hold having been the only thing that kept the still weakened kushina from falling. Her body fell forward and she braced herself for another meeting with the ground but a light pressure and her chest halted her. She look up to see the calm face of her rescuer as he gently guided her down into a sitting position. Once she was seated he began removing her bindings and the multiple chakra suppressing tags.

"Are you alright?" He asked. His voice was low and gentle while his Sharingan spun slowly, filling her with a small sense of tranquility.

"Y-yes." Her voice was hoarse as her eyes began to water.

Taking note of this the Uchiha pulled out a large canteen of water from behind his back and held it to her lips. "Here"

Kushina wasted no time in gulping down the surprisingly cold water with a pleased, appreciative moan as her thanks. He paid no mind however as he used his unoccupied hand to remove the last of the tags. She pulled back with a loud gasp, the cold water having cleared her throat. "Thank you."

"Hn." Was his only response as he stowed his canteen away and brought the hand back up to trace the gash on her forehead. Kushina hissed sharply at the contact and the Uchiha retracted his hand for a moment before gently placing it back. As he did so the skin around her injury began to buzz while the pain lessened. A faint blue-green light glowed from above her brow. 'Medical Ninjutsu?'

"There" He said after a few moments. "I can't do anything about the drug they gave you. I don't know what it's made from so I won't be able to treat it properly."

Kushina nodded meekly, reminding her that she was drugged brought the full weight of the situation back to her. They had drugged and kidnapped her, beaten and taunted her. They were going to take her away to another village to be...to be..

The boy looked down at her as a choked sob escaped her lips. Tears began pouring down her faces as more sobs followed the first.

Kushina felt the stranger gently grab her chin and lift her head. She looked up to see that his face was scrunched with concern, his sharingan still spinning. It was too much for her. As time passed she had grown so certain that no one would get to her in time only for this stranger to appear from nowhere and save her. Burying her face into the strangers armor the poor girl cried her heart out, hard sobs quaking her body. Not knowing what else he could do the Uchiha ran a comforting hand through the crying girl's hair.

It wasn't until sometime later that she managed to calm herself. "Sorry." She said sheepishly pulling back from the boy. But he merely patted her shoulder and shook his head.

"Don't be. There is no shame in tears, especially after what you went through."

Kushina nodded, her breath still ragged. "Thank you."

"Hn. Did they...hurt you?"

Realizing what he meant she shook her head. "No they didn't. B-but they wanted to." She shivered a little. The stranger, fearing that she would start to cry again gently lifted her chin. Kushina looked into the boy's eyes and his sharingan seemed to glow brighter.

"It's over now." He said as softly as he could. "It's over, you're safe now. There's no one left to hurt you." The tomoe in his eyes spun faster.

Kushina bit down on her lip to stop any more sobs. 'Safe, I'm safe now, no one can hurt me.' Her mind chanted. Her body began to sway as the cloud of fear that began to fill her mind slowly melted away. Her eyes began to unfocus as the boy leaned back.

The stranger examined her, satisfied with the gentle hypnosis he placed on her. It wouldn't do to have her break down now. Looking down at her it was clear that she wouldn't be able to move on her own and they couldn't afford to stay in one place for too long. While he was confident in his ability to fend off any back up the Kumo Shinobi might have brought with them, though he sensed none, he didn't want to risk dragging the girl into another fight while she was unable to defend herself. With the large bag on his back he saw no other alternative.

Kushina yelped in surprise as the Uchiha brought one of his arms underneath her legs and lifted her off the ground. "W-what are you doing dattebane?!" she squeaked, her face blushing a fierce shade of red. The boy looked down at her with an arched eyebrow.

"Isn't it obvious? It would be too dangerous to stay in one spot for long and you're in no condition to walk." Pulling her securely into his chest the boy leapt up into the trees and headed in the direction he knew the Hidden Leaf Village lied.

Seeing that he was going to go through with this Kushina squirmed around in his arms to get comfortable. As they soared through the air between branches a thought struck her. "Hey, I never got your name."

"My name is Yuu, Yuu Uchiha."

A small, eased smile formed on Kushina's lips. "My names Kushina Uzumaki, nice ta meetcha dattebane."


	2. A stroll through the woods

**PLEASE READ ME.**

I'm sorry this chapter took so long and is so lazy. I've just been vary uninspired with it, along with my other writing. i promise the next chapter will be longer and better. now that im in the village ill have more to write about. i think im just burnt out on Naruto fan fiction. they're the ones i read the most, even though im not a big Naruto fan.

* * *

Their hair whipped around in the wind as they soared through the air. The trees blurred past them in dark streaks of brown and green. The only source of light they had was the half-moon that floated in the cloudless sky. The air was chill in these late hours, made colder by the rushing wind. Kushina really only felt it on her face however. When the cold had stole the warmth from her some time back, Yuu stopped to produce a thick blanket from his pack before cocooning her in it and continuing. She was surprised at how long it was taking them to make it back to the village, having thought that she was carried for only an hour or so before her rescue. Clearly that was not the case.

"Hey. Aren't you getting tired?" Kushina asked. It had been a little over two hours since Yuu had rescued her from the group of Kumo Nin. After which he had carried her into the canopy of trees that surrounded them and used the branches as spring boards to bring her back home, and he hadn't once stopped to take a break. If she was to be honest, Kushina was a little envious of the Uchiha's stamina. Being a Genin, she had only heard stories about how high ranking Ninjas were able to travel and train for long periods of time like it was nothing. Even with the aid of her...tenant, she could only train all out for about a half hour before she tired and needed to rest. The drug in her system had begun to wear off after a while. She had gained the use of her arms back, much to her relief but it still wasn't enough to make her legs useful again.

"I'm fine." He said. "More importantly I need to get you back to your village."

Kushina looked up at the boy in confusion. 'My village?' "Hey, what do you mean my village? It's your village too."

Yuu shook his head, his eyes focused on where he was going. "I'm not from Konohagakure." He stated simply, but he did feel Kushina jump in his arms at the admission.

"What? But-but you're an Uchiha!"

"I am." He agreed.

"Then you're from the village." She smiled triumphantly.

"No I am not."

Kushina's eyes narrowed. Bringing one of her arms out of her warm cocoon she reached around the Uchiha's neck and used it to lift herself, placing her face right in front of his. With his view now cut off by the mass of red hair Yuu was forced to stop on his next landing. Leaning in close Kushina jabbed her finger into his shoulder where his armor didn't cover. "Listen pal, everyone knows that the Uchiha clan lives in Konohagakure, it's been that way since the founding, so there's no way you could be from any other village." She growled at him. Her violet eyes bored into his dull onyx ones.

He nodded slowly, keeping eye contact with her. "You are correct. I am not from another village." Kushina began to smile. "Because I was not born in a village."

She blinked. "What?"

"I was not born in a village." He repeated slowly. 'Maybe the drug is still effecting her mind.'

Kushina stared at him in silence. It was just, strange. It was a well established, carved in stone_ fact,_ that every Uchiha moved to and lived in Konohagakure after its founding, there weren't even any Uchiha Missing Nin as far as she knew. So for there to be one that claimed to have not been born in the village was just...no.

The sound of his fingers snapping next to her ear startled her out of her thoughts and she noticed that his brows were furrowed in concern. "Are you unwell?"

"No its just. _All_ of the Uchiha's live in the village and I don't think they have any missing nin so.." Her voice trailed off as she began to feel somewhat foolish for questioning him about where he came from even though he just saved her life.

"Where did I come from?" He finished, not sounding the least bit offended. If anything he sounded somewhat amused.

Kushina nodded in a quick nervous jerk, her eyes avoiding him in a slight sense of shame.

"My grandparents lived in the village for a few years after it was founded." He started. His almost monotone voice brining Kushina's eyes back on him. "They eventually left for their own reasons and made a living in the wilds. Some years later they birthed my mother. My father hailed from a distant village but had to leave for..." His face scrunch as he search for the right words. "...for various uncertain reasons and happened across my grandparents. Then I was born." He finished.

Kushina stared at him, skeptical. "That's it?"

Yuu nodded, his face unchanging. She continued looking at him before sighing. "Fine, keep your secrets." She slid back into his hold. The Uchiha chuckled. "Isn't that what shinobi are supposed to do?" She stuck her tongue out at him and he resumed his jumping. It wasn't long until he stopped again, going high into the leaves. One arm tightened around her waist while the other moved for his blade.

"What is it?" she whispered.

His lips firmed into a thin line, eyes narrowed and shining with eagerness. "Someone's come. Fast."

"From the village? It might be a rescue party." Her voice was hopeful. While she was very grateful to the Uchiha for his aid it still brought a warm feeling knowing the village would send a search party out for her. 'Jiji's probably raising hell in his office right now.'

Yuu hummed his doubt. "There's only one. It might be a straggler left to finish some business before meeting up with the rest." He leapt to a lower branch but never took his hand off his sword. Whoever it was they weren't very strong. A green and yellow streak fell from the canopy a good ten trees away. It was a young boy dressed in Konohagakure's signature shinobi uniform, though it could have been a disguise. His identifying headband was used to prevent a mop of bright yellow hair from blocking his eyes. He stuck his landing in a low crouch, a kunai resting in each hand. Blue eyes traveled over dull red armor before stopping on the pale girl in his arm. The boy gritted his teeth as his eyes snapped to the Uchiha's face, and then he charged, blades pointed outward and arms crossed over his chest ready to strike. Yuu bent his knees, prepared to leap to the side and slice the fool's exposed midsection in half.

"Minato-san wait!" The boy didn't hear her but the Uchiha did. In a quick action he removed his hand from the blades hilt and shoot forward, twisting his body to shield Kushina. His foot led the way while his empty arm stayed close to his chest. The boy, clearly surprised by the action, was left helpless to protect himself from what came next. In a fluid motion to quick for either of the younger genin to follow, the Uchiha's hand slammed into the center of the blonde boy's arms, pinning them to his chest and taking the air out of his lungs. Yuu's leg whipped behind his feet, taking them off the large tree branch and he used his momentum to slam the blonde down. Minato gasped for air. His hold on his weapons was gone and they clattered on the bark.

"Minato! Yuu-san you didn't have to be so rough!" she scolded. The Uchiha looked back uncaring but reluctantly released his hold on the boy and stepped back. The blonde struggled a moment before he managed to regain his composure. When he did however he rolled to his feet and reached for another weapon. "Minato stop, Yuu-san saved me!" This time he heard her and he eyed the two of them skeptically.

"He did?" His voice was light but had a somewhat deep rasp to it. He eyed the stoic Uchiha, distrust clear in his gaze.

Yuu lifted his head so he had to look down at the boy in a very Uchiha like manner. "Hn."

Minato frowned. "And who exactly are you. I don't remember seeing your face before and I know that I was the first person to leave the village."

Yuu raised a brow. "Oh, so you make it your job to know the face of every person from your village. My what a wondrous life you must live." A mocking smile tugged his lips and Kushina smacked his side as punishment. But she couldn't stop small smile of her own from forming.

Minato wasn't so amused. "I make it my business to know Konoha's allies as well as her enemies and I don't know you. Plus I don't see you wearing a headband." He accused.

Yuu smiled fully now, hand on hip and head tilted. "And this makes me an enemy does it? Well in a world ruled by war, paranoia must reign supreme I suppose." Minato growled.

"Stop it both of you, now's not the time!" Minato looked back at her, ready with some retort but Yuu relented. He brought his free arm under her legs and pulled her back into his hold, idly noticing the way the blonde chewed on his lip but made no comment on it. She was right, now wasn't the time for fooling around.

"We need to bring her back to your village. The Kumo nin that took her gave her a potent drug, its effects seem temporary but it would be best if she saw a medic."

The boy's eyes widened. "You were drugged?!" Kushina nodded, absently nestling into the Uchiha for comfort. He paid it no mind, understanding the girls need for reassurance. But the act seemed to have bothered the blonde some amount. His eyes hardened at the Uchiha. "I can take her back to the village, thank you for your assistance." He sounded somewhat sincere as he stepped closer. But Yuu made no attempted to hand her over.

"I actually have business in your village. I will travel with you." His voice left no room for an argument. Minato frowned and Kushina looked up at him.

"You do?" They asked in unison.

He nodded. "I was actually on my way there before I bumped into you."

"And what is it that you have to do?" Minato inquired.

"I wish to speak to your Kage."

TSC

They made their way to the village. Minato leading while Yuu and Kushina followed. It didn't take them long to reach the gates. A small group of masked shinobi stood next to a small guard station along with several others dressed in uniform. When they came onto sight one of the masked nin called out to them, bringing them the group's attention. Minato raced on ahead of them and began speaking to one of the masked men.

"Kushina-chan!" Someone from the group ran out to them. It was a tall, thin girl with long black hair and large onyx eyes. She was dressed in a shinobi uniform and wore her headband around her neck. A second girl was tailing her. She was a head smaller with fair skin and dark blue, almost black hair that framed her face. Her equally large pupiless eyes were the very definition of relief has she neared them. They both looked about a year or so older the Kushina.

Kushina squirmed in his arms, trying to get a better look at them. "Mikoto, Hitomi!" The two rushed up to them, almost knocking him over when they arrived. The taller girl all but snatched Kushina out of his arms and she sunk down to her knees. Tears washed down their faces as they pressed against the red head. Hard relieved sobs racking their bodies.

"Kushina-Chan, your okay, we was so worried about you!" The shorter girl cried. "When we found out you were missing Tsume was ready to go out looking for you on her own."

Kushina managed to pry her arms from the blanket and threw them around the two girls shoulders. "I'm fine you two but where's Tsume now?"

"Kushina!" A loud voice called out. Yuu looked away from the crying threesome to see a fourth girl jump over the large gathering of shinobi that now surrounded them. She was about Kushina's age and height. She too was wearing the villages uniform and had a mop of long spiky hair that was apparently able to stand out own it own as her head band was stitched into her right sleeve. There was movement in the crowd as a somewhat large black and grey hound pushed its way through to stand beside her.

The new arrival quickly wrestled Kushina from the other girls hold and began sniffing around her face. "Kushina are you all right? Who took you? Did they hurt you? How did you get away? Is that blood I smell? Who's is it?" She fired off each question between sniffs leaving the poor girl no time to answer.

Finally Kushina had enough and covered the girls mouth with her hand. "I'm fine Tsume-Chan. A group of Kumo nin managed to kidnap me but Yuu-san saved me."

At the mention of his name all eyes turned to him. One of the masked shinobi, a man in a bear mask, stepped up to him. "Is this true?" at Yuu's nod the pupilless girl stood. "Then on behalf of the village I would like to thank you for returning Kushina-Chan to us, she is a very dear friend."

He shrugged his shoulders impassively and looked over the crowd. "Is there a medic amongst you?" He called out.

"Why, are you injured?" The bear masked nin inquired.

He shook his head and gestured to Kushina. "She was drugged with some form of chakra suppressant. The effect seem to be warring off but I would recommend that she be looked over."

"YOU WERE DRUGGED?!" The three girls shouted. Tsume smashed her fist into the dirt and gnashed her teeth. "Just wait until I get my hands on those fucking cowards. I'll personal shove a hot kunai into whatever defines their gender."

'Pleasant' Yuu thought. "I already killed them." He said out loud and turned to the masked ninja. "You can find what's left of their bodies a few hours north-east."

The man nodded and set out along with a small group while a loner ran back into the village. The shaggy haired girl, Tsume, gave him a grateful look along with the others. Mikoto stood to face him. "If you don't mind me asking, who exactly are you? You're not wearing a head ban or and ANBU mask so you can't be a nin returning from a mission." Her eyes narrowed at him, not hostile but curious.

He frowned some, not wanting to answered the question again. "My name is Yuu." He left out his last name, wanting to avoid the undeniable onslaught of questions that would follow it. "I was making my way to the Village when I happened across Kushina."

Mikoto quirked a brow. "Why, and what village do you hail from?"

A woman with long blonde hair tied back into a tail wearing a light grey shirt shoved her way through the crowd. She knelt beside Kushina and placed a finger over her pulse, her light brown eyes studied her face. _'It's about time.'_ "I lived alone with my family away from any village. The business I seek today is my own."

"He wishes to speak with Lord Hokage." Minato called out from somewhere behind the group. Another of the mask ninja that must have been one of the so called ANBU stepped forward. This one wore the mask of a hog. "That shouldn't be too much of an issue. Lord Hokage sent word that he wishes to speak to you personally regarding the return of Kushina Uzumaki."

Yuu hummed his consent. It seemed like things would go smoother then he had expected. As he turned to leave with the group that had now formed to escort him he caught Kushina's face from the corner of his eye. The girl sat in a circle of her few friends. Each one huffing and fretting over her. Around them the other Konoha Shinobi stood sentry, but they looked almost completely unconcerned. Curious. The Girl seemed to feel his eyes on her because she looked away from the blonde medic and met his gaze. With a somewhat nervous smile and a slight wave she silently wished him luck.

"Please follow us." One of his escorts said, and off they went.

* * *

Like i said at the top. now that im in the village i'll have more to write about. sorry for the shit chapter.


	3. Joining a village

**You shall review me mortals, or suffer my curse...return the slab or suffer my curse!**

am i the only one that got nightmares from that episode?

but seriously, review this chapter.

* * *

It was larger than he thought it would be. As they passed the large wooden doors the sounds of the village assaulted his ears. Children screamed and laughed while at play, merchants shouted their prices for petty goods, the countless conversations called out and fused into an indistinguishable ruckus. Buildings of various shapes crowded each other, some in the shape of cylinders other as rectangles or domes and even an occasional hexagon. Hoards of people walk from here to there, more than he had ever seen before, in one location or otherwise. Some stopped to stare at him and his small escort while others chose to stare after the cluster of medical shinobi that raced past them, a recovering Kushina held on the back of one of her friends, Tsume. A few of the people he passed gave him and his group respectful nods, most likely mistaking him for a comrade or some foreigner of great importance.

The sun was starting its climb above the distant horizon, claw like rays grasping and mountains and trees. Large clusters of clouds bleeding with the colors of dawn, mixing reds with orange and pink. Birds flew across the roofs in search of food while stray cats and dogs chased one another for sport.

They walked at a relatively calm pace. His escort was clearly eager to fulfill their obligations quickly in taking him to the village leader but their priorities were not his. So when his escorts would try to hurry things along and increase their speed he would keep his own and even slow, whether it be due to something catching his eyes or simple because he refused to be rushed. It was his first time inside a major village and he would not be hurried along like some stubborn child. So his guides were forced to relent and slow their own pace to match his. The main path through the village seemed to be made up mostly by shops and hotels. Sometimes a large alleyway would open up and he would be able to see the sign of some bar. The shops they passed were entirely civilian based, selling clothing and foods and housing supplies, the shinobi shops must be kept at the edges of civilian sections.

After a fairly pleasant walk they finally arrived at their destination. It was a tall, proud building, cylindrical in shape and split into three sections with a decrease in radius as it went up and a light brown tiled roof to cover the change in size. Each section contained a different number of floors, the bottom seemed to be one tall floor while the middle appeared to have three but the lack of consistent windows made it difficult to tell. The top floor could have been two floors or just one but there were no widows on his side to give a hint. The roof was flat with an outside stairway winding up to it from one of the top floors (or just floor). It was painted in a deep red with four or so white claws protruding from the top to scratch the air. The top section had a large circle that looked like giant took a stamp to it, within the circle was the Kanji for Fire. The rising sun allowed the structure to raise a great shadow that laid across the surrounding buildings like a blanket.

As he passed the final line of buildings leading to the structure he could see that there were in fact two smaller versions of it attached to either side of its back, each one only two sections high. The entire complex was surrounded by a high wall of white stone and a wood shingled roof. It seemed pointless to him, anyone trained in the shinobi arts would easily be able to clear it with a simple hop.

As he was led inside he discovered that his assessment of the building was correct, the first section was in fact one large tall floor. The guards at the entrance made brief conversation with his guards during which they cast suspicious looks at him but nothing overly hostile. When they finished they led him up a flight of stairs at the far side of the room that took them to the top section of the main building. The floor they stopped on was a single tight hallway with only a few scattered doors. Each one closed with no seeable handle or hinges. He was led down to the final door, a normal oak wood door with the kanji for Shadow stamped in its center.

One of his guards gave a quick knock and loud voice bid. "Enter."

The room he entered was very large and shaped as a half circle. Large scrolls and books filled the curved walls built in shelves for a few yards on each side until it gave way to blank red wall, that too gave way to a wide window that made up the half circles peak. The window opened up to reveal a mountain with colossal faces carved into it, the first two faces were familiar to him but the third was staring at him in the flesh. Before the window was a large red wood desk covered with various scrolls and pens and line by three small chairs. Behind it sat a man in a large plush chair.

The man was somewhat short for his age which he guessed to be in the thirties. His skin was well tanned and his face toned. His hair was a deep brown and naturally spiked, a small pointed beard decorated his chin. His eyes were small and the color of a young sapling and under each one was a thin black streak that ran down and out across his cheeks. He wore the white robes of the Kage trimmed with the red of his country.

"Ah, so you must be the young man I have to thank for the safe return of Kushina-chan aye?" his voice was deep but clear. At Yuu's nod he smiled and gestured to one of the chairs. "Please have a seat." He chose to sit in the center chair and deposited his bag at his feet while his escort stood vigil a few feet back. "Well then I would like to start off by saying that I am eternally grateful for what you have done for this village, it's always a tragic thing when we lose one of our own and during these times of war events like this are sadly all too common, though they usually don't involve kidnapping, thank Kami."

Yuu gave an accepting _'Hn'_ and the man smiled brighter. "I'm sorry where are my manners, my name is Hiruzen Sarutobi and you are?"

Yuu stared at the man for a moment and sighed, "Yuu Uchiha" _here come the questions_.

The Kage's smile faded and his brows raised, behind him Yuu could hear his guards shift. "Uchiha is it? Well this certainly makes things interesting. You aren't dressed like a leaf shinobi and none of the Uchiha that are out on missions are due back for several more days. So would you mind telling me again who you are _young man."_ His voice became somewhat stressed at the end.

Yuu gave an annoyed twist of his mouth as he closed his eyes, when he opened them again he could see the red glow of his bloodline reflecting in the mans surprised eyes. "Yuu Uchiha," he repeated "and allow me to save you some trouble by stating that I was not born inside this village nor any other."

The Kage nodded, his face void of any cheery demeanor and replaced by a look of utmost seriousness. "I see, and how exactly is it that you came across Kushina?"

Yuu leaned back in his chair and folded his arms while bringing one foot up to rest on his leg. "I was actually on my way to the village when I happened across her and her kidnappers, who where shinobi from Kumogakure intent on taking her back to their village and using her as..._breeding stock _ because of her Uzumaki blood." He spat the words as if they poisoned his tongue. The kage's face drained of color and he quickly added. "I checked her over after I executed them, she was roughed up but _untainted_." The man sighed in relief. "She was given a very potent chakra suppressing drug however but it seemed like a temporary measure. I treated her as best I could before bringing her back."

The kage gave a small nod. "I see, it appears I have more to thank you for then I thought. When I received word that she was kidnapped I feared the worst but for them to be planning _that,_" He shook his head "My sensei always said war made people do terrible things, but to go so far."

"As did my grandfather, though I believe he genuinely enjoyed the conflict. My father however believed war to be a necessary thing in the here and now but pointless in the long run. _To many fools thinking of their own time rather than their children's_ he would say." He could almost see his smile as he spoke those words, eyes glittering like well polished gems.

Hiruzen nodded "He sounds like a wise man."

"He was." _Always think of the long run Yuu-chan and what it means for not only yourself but those around you. 'And what was it that you were thinking father, you and the rest of them?'_

"So tell me" his voice snapped him from his thoughts "What brings you to my village?"

Yuu stared at the man. "You actually." The Kage gave no reaction but he could hear the guards go for their weapons and he laughed. "Forgive me, mother always said I need to use more words when speaking to others. What I meant was that I came here to speak with you, to make a request if you will."

"And that would be?"

"I wish to join your village as a shinobi."

The Kage quirked a brow. "Is that so, and why might I ask?"

"To learn more of my parents and grandparents."

His other brow joined the first. "I'm sorry? Were they members of the village, if so there are most likely records I could dig up for you to read if you can prove you relation, there is no need to become a shinobi for that."

Yuu shook his head. "Only my grandparents were members and any records you have on them would most defiantly be classified. Besides its not records I want. What I want is to understand them, them and my father who was born in another village and my mother who was raised by them. What I want is to see the world as they did, as my grandfather did so that I might understand why certain events in my life happened the way they did. My grandfather once fought for this village but something turned him away from it, I wish to learn what he was thinking when it did, and how he felt before. The same thing goes for my father and I feel the only way to do this is by becoming a part of a village myself."

The two stared at one another for a long moment, both thinking. Finally Hiruzen spoke. "Those...are very unusual reasons but I cannot claim to have any understanding of where you are coming from. Tell me, you say that your grandparents hailed from this village and your father from another, who were they?"

Yuu had already decided on how much he wished to share. "My father's name is of no importance, my grandfather on the other hand, was Madara Uchiha."

The Kage sat straight in his chair, his eyes boring into his. "Surly you do not expect me to believe such a farfetched claim! And with no proof on the matter." He was almost growling the words.

Yuu merely shrugged. "Seeing his believing in cases such as this I suppose. If you'll allow me?" at the Kage's skeptical nod he reached behind his back. The guards behind his gave a warning gasp before charging him, too late. There was a small puff of smoke from the hidden storage seal he kept on the back of his left shoulder, then chaos. He felt the long shaft of his weapon tap his hand and he swung his arm outward. A great wind scattered papers and lifted the charging guards off their feet before slamming them into the surrounding walls. He held his weapon out to his side for all to see, a large Gunbai colored a tanned orange and thickly outlined in black, three tomoe's were painted on either side of the shaft near the tip while the Uchiha clan symbol was painted once closer to the handle.

Hiruzen stared on in shock. The boys hair flowed out behind him in the wind, his face held a smug smile while his Sharingan spun wildly in his eyes. This combined with his red plated armor and that unmistakable war fan. '_Dear Kami, he looks just like the First's sketches. A spitting image.'_ He waved off the ANBU guards that were just starting to rise. "Despite how you may look anyone could remake a weapon as famous as that. Besides, Madara Uchiha sired no children, He was Killed by my predecessor Hashirama Senju in what is now known as the valley of the end."

Yuu laughed aloud this time. "That's what my grandfather wanted him believe. No, during their battle my grandfather faked his death with my grandmothers aid and escaped. Hashirama saw what they wanted him to see."

Despite himself Hiruzen gulped loudly. "And who was your grandmother?"

"Akiko Uchiha. Before the founding of the village she was one of my grandfathers underlings and admired him greatly. When he left she followed."

"I-I see, while that certainly is a strong start you understand the we will still need to verify this with a Yamanaka interrogator."

Yuu tapped the fan to his back and it vanished in a puff of smoke. "So long as you understand that there are thing I will keep to myself I accept."

The Kage frowned. "How can you expect us to believe or trust you if you withhold information?"

"As I said, my grandfather Was Madara Uchiha, how many people do you think would love a chance to route around in my head to learn everything they could about him? Besides we're shinobi, withholding information is a requirement."

_'Hm, hard to argue with that.'_ "You said that he _was_ your grandfather, does that mean..?" The boy seemed to shrink in on himself somewhat.

"He died some years back, as did my grandmother and parents. Its...another reason I wish to join the village, I have been living on my own for three years now and have grown sick of it."

Realization sparked in his eyes. "So you wish to become a part of the village to escape your loneliness?"

"Grandfather said that he and Hashirama dreamed of making a place where everyone was like family."

Hiruzen studied the boy for a quiet moment. "Ox, please send for Daichi Yamanaka and tell him I require his expertise." With a quick bow the woman was gone. "You know, that stunt you pulled was very risky. One does not brandish a weapon before a Kage so casually."

His response was a wry smile. "Forgive me. I have always followed my grandfathers policy for shock and awe. Mother warned me of that too."

Hiruzen frowned. "Be that as it may, it was still a chancy action. You do realize that you might not actually be allowed to join the village yes? With the war going on there are no small number of enemies seeking to immerse themselves inside our ranks. You understand how suspect that makes you alongside your claimed blood. If you fail our test I will have no other choice but to see you in the wrong light." His voice was dark with promised threats.

The boy merely shrugged. "If I cannot join this village then I will simply find another."

The Kage froze, is eyes hardening. "I beg your pardon."

Yuu glanced at him with one eye. "It is no secret that my grandfather bore little love for Konoha when he left, but while he raised me he spoke little of it, good or ill. What my goals are is to join a village to understand his and my father's mindset at a critical point in their lives that drove them to certain actions that affected mine. _Which_ village that is, is of no seeable importance to me. This one was just the preferred option."

"That's a bold statement."

"Would you rather I lie? It was meant as neither a threat nor a promise but simply a viewpoint as to where I stand with my life. If you permit me to join the village to peruse my goals you will in turn receive a powerful ally to strengthen your forces. Or you can reject me and I will simply look elsewhere."

Hiruzen's frown deepened and a small sense of worry clawed at his mind. Here was a young man who seemed no older then fifteen sitting in the office of a village leader in the heart of said village surrounded by well armed and well trained Shinobi, and he wore the face of someone who was exactly where they wanted to be. He was far too relaxed.

"And what makes you think I'll allow you to leave with those goals in mind?" He warned.

Again Yuu smiled. "I have already told you who raised me. The better question would be what makes you think you could stop me?"

Before anything else could be said there was a knock at the door. At the Kage's welcome the door opened to reveal a tall aged man with long blonde hair tied back into a tail. He had small blue eyes with no pupils.

"Ah Daichi-san, thank you for joining us."

The man bowed. "It is my pleasure Hokage-sama. I take it this is the man you called on me for?"

"He is indeed. He claims the name Yuu Uchiha and says that his grandfather was none other than Madara Uchiha. I wish for you to verify this."

The Blonde gave him a look somewhere between skepticism and surprise. "That is a bold claim."

"So I have been told." Yuu said.

The Kage stood. "Well then, if you would follow me I will lead us to the mental interrogation room so we can sort out this mess. But before that would you mind relinquishing your items? Security reasons you understand" Yuu complied and handed the guards his sack and pouches and unsealed his Gunbai before handing it over. "Are there any other seals we should know about?"

"Perhaps." He said simply and stripped off his armor before handing that over as well. "I wouldn't go looking for them if I was you. Each one is set to release some form of trap if anyone besides myself tries to unseal them."

"You're not going to make this easy on yourself are you?"

Yuu gave him a look. "Most of my possession were given to me by my family. It would be unwise to allow anyone else to see them."

Hiruzen excepted the reasoning, though he didn't like it, and led them out of the room. Yuu's guards closed in around him, weary and waiting for any action he might take. He was led down a few flights of the same set of stairs he took up and ushered through a doorway leading to one of the smaller attachments of the main building. They passed through several halls and descended more than enough stairs to convince Yuu that he was no longer above ground. Finally they stopped before a large metal door engraved with a multitude of seals. The Yamanaka placed his hand in the center and with a pulse of chakra the door slide up into the ceiling.

The inside of the room was a wide open space with only a single metal chair placed in its center. The room would have been black from the lack of lighting if it wasn't for the greenish glow of a truly dizzying number of seal arrays. They covered the room from ceiling to floor in swirling patterns, some stood solitaire but most connected. What appeared to be the main set circled the space around the chair a number of times, so tightly knit that it looked like the chair stood vigil on a small island. Several others stood along the walls, all of them Yamanaka's if the similarities to Daichi was enough to go by.

Daichi turned to him. "If you would please be seated we can begin." When we complied he explained the process. "What these seals allow us to do is unlock and shape your mind to better enable us to search through a person's memories with my clans mental jutsus. They also prevent whoever sits in the chair from inhibiting our progress with any metal blocks they may have built up. So you won't be harmed as long as you comply. Do you understand?"

"Hn, you will find that my mind isn't so easily conquered. You and your fellows will be permitted to view only as much as you need to discern the truth. Nothing more."

Daichi glared at the boy. "We are each of us skilled in deciphering the human mind. If you attempt to create false memories, we will know immediately."

"I will create no false memories, merely block the more personal ones that I do not wish to share."

"You may find that you have no choice."

"And you may find a challenge."

"Enough!" the Kage roared. "it has been a tiring morning and I wish it to be done with. Daichi, if you are able I wish to join you and the others in your viewing." It was spoken as a request but they all knew that there was only one option.

"Of course Lord Hokage." The man went through several quick hand signs and touched Yuu's forehead. Then the world went blue.

When the light cleared Daichi, Hiruzen and the other Yamanaka's found themselves inside a white void filled with a multitude of floating indistinguishable doors. "Huh, last time I entered my mind it was a bit more...featured." The group rounded to find the young Uchiha leaning against one of the doors. He quirked a brow. "What?"

Daichi stared at him in wonderment. "You, shouldn't be able to follow us here. The jutsu was designed to knock the receiver unconscious."

"As I said, my mind in not so easily conquered. But worry not, I have no intention of delaying your stroll, I only wish to keep certain events to myself."

None of them were happy with the development but there wasn't much they could do at this point.

"So...the doors?" He asked.

Daichi answered. "The doors are a result of my clans jutsu. It shows us that our will and control over a subjects mind is firmly intact as well as organizing their memories for us. The closer a door is, the older the memory."

Yuu gave a thoughtful "Hn." And Dachi went for one of the closer doors. When he opened it the rest faded.

_Wind soft as a kiss licked his face and played gently with his hair. The grass in the field was tall and green with life, coming up to tickle his face as he crouched lower. Grey mountains ringed around him on the distant horizon. From behind a women's voice called out to him and he squealed with laughter and ran. A shadow fell across his vision and he turned, still laughing and running. Her soft giggles tailed him. The grass gave way to rolling hills and atop one he could see them. Two wizened figures resting on a great flat boulder. He dashed to them waving and calling and smiling. But before he could make it two arms seized him from behind and lifted him up. _

_As he was turned he reached out to his captor and she embraced him. "It looks like I win sweetheart." Her voice was as pure and sweet as honey. Her long raven hair caressed his face and her onyx doe eyes shined with joy and love. The black silk of her robes felt smooth against his face. _

_"No fair mommy, I almost made it." He tried to force a pout but his smile wouldn't allow it. _

_"It's not you mothers fault you're so slow." A new voice said and he was passed to a new set of arms. They lifted him up onto high shoulders and he rapped his hands in soft red hair._

_"I'm not slow, you just have long legs." His smaller ones kicked lightly at the man's chest._

_"Whatever helps you sleep at night Yuu-chan."_

_"Don't tease him dear." His mother said as she stepped closer to kiss him._

_He tugged on his hair insistently. "Come on, go this way."_

_The man laughed and he could fell the vibrations in his neck with his legs. "What am I a horse?"_

_Smiling, he gave the hair in his hands some slack before whipping them. "Hya." And up the hill they went. _

_The two figures on the stone, a man and women, sat straighter as they approached and he smiled till his face hurt. The women's sagging cheeks and grey hair did nothing to impair her wide loving smile. Her tan robes clung gently to her form and her hair sat high in its usual tight bun. The man sat tall and proud, his deep blue robes swaying gently in the breeze along with his long white hair. His wise eyes followed them the whole way up, red and glowing. A proud smile sat plain on his face as the morning sun. _

_He stood up on his father's shoulders and leapt at them. The old man caught him with a chuckle. "Don't believe your father, you are getting faster. They even lost you a few times." _

_He hugged him tighter, happy as always to receive his praise. "I won't grandpa, papa's a poor sport anyway."_

_"Hey!"_

Daichi blinked as the doors reappeared and he looked to the Hokage. "Was that?"

The man shrugged, casting a wary eye on the silent Uchiha. "I'm unsure. It looked like his portraits but time has changed his features to much to tell."

"Perhaps we should check another memory then."

"I would recommend one of the farther doors then, for after I began my training." Yuu suggested. Daichi nodded and walked to one of the farther doors and touched it.

_Rain as heavy as hammers pounded his shoulders. Lightning split the sky and thunder shook the earth. Blood seeped out between his fingers from the wound on his side. He knelt into the rising mud, his sword clutched tightly in his other hand. His breath was panting, bringing clouds of steam into the frigid air. _

_"Are you done already? I thought I trained you better then this!" A voice boomed over the storm. He looked up at the man. Age did nothing to weaken him. Tall and mighty his stood against the storm. His arms were folded and a deep scowl marred his face. His eyes blazed red and a black pattern stamped itself in there depths. He was bathed in the light of the glorious blue chakra that surrounded him. It formed a figure so tall that he had to look up and up at it. It was the wide form of his guardian spirit. Its arms were held up into a ready hand sign, its bright pink eyes staring down at him, waiting, wanting. It was clad and covered in large robes that melted away into blue flame. _

_"Stand up Yuu, stand up and face me. If not then I will end you here." The spirit's head moved back as if taking a great breath and when it came back a mighty wave of fire gushed from its hidden mouth. _

_He had no time to argue. Stabbing his sword into the ground he blurred through signs. All the water that saturated the ground began to rise to form an immense wave before it all came crashing down. __**Water release: great waterfall technique.**__ Flame and water met and hissed the life from each other. Steam clouded all vision turning the world white. Ending the attack and seizing his sword he leapt up and through the cloud. Chakra flowed through his hands and into his blade. As he passed the obscuring cloud he gave a war cry, staring down at the glowing eyes of his grandfather._

They all recoiled back as the white void returned. The Yamanaka extras whispered to one another while Hiruzen and Daichi stared at him, wide eyed and speechless though the Kage tried. "Th-that was, then you are.."

Yuu nodded. "I am who I said I was. But by all means, if you require more proof than you are free to seek it."

Hiruzen looked to Daichi who shook his head. Those were no false memories. '_Unbelievable. There is no way to deny what we saw. Those eyes, that power. That really was Madara Uchiha, then he truly is his grandson.'_ "Daichi, end the jutsu, I have seen enough."

Daichi made a half ram seal. "Release." And the jutsu ended. Yuu sat up in his chair and all eyes in the room were on him.

"I see now that what you spoke was true." The Kage said.

"So does that mean?"

He nodded. "Though your goals and circumstances are a bit suspect I see no strong reason to deny you a place in this village, so long as you are willing to submit yourself to the standard procedures that come with joining as a once foreign Shinobi."

"And those are?"

"First is that you will be placed on a month long probation under heavy ANBU guard, during which you will not be permitted to leave the village walls or enter any of the clan districts unless given permission to do so by the clan head. Second is that once you join the villages forces you will be given the rank of Tokubetsu Chunin and will be placed under the custody of two high ranking Jonin during any and all missions both in and outside of the village. Third is that you will be housed in an apartment away from the mass of the population and any contact you wish to make will have to go through me or one of your guards. Letters, invitations or otherwise."

Yuu nodded to all of this. "And my possessions?"

"Normally they would be held in a secure location until your probation ended but given the...more sensitive nature of the items as you describe earlier I will, as a sign of trust on my part, allow you to carry them, with the warring that anything and everything you reveal to have and use will be monitored and reported to me and several others. Are we understood?" Yuu nodded in acceptance and the man threw in one more thing. "When we spoke in my office it did not sound like you were planning to stay in the village permanently."

"You are correct. I am simply here to find answers not take up residence. I will stay until my questions are satisfied whether it takes one year or a dozen. Then I will leave to be on my own and think on what I have found. If this causes issues of trust with me then simply avoid sharing anything of importance with me during my time here."

The Kage hummed to himself. "Very well, but you may find yourself singing a different tune in future. Like you said, Hashirama and Madara wished for a place where everyone felt like family. This village has a power to grow on you."

Yuu looked up at the man, his face firm. "We shall see."

* * *

went back and fixed some glaring grammar issues.


	4. A Step In The Right Direction?

They walked at a steady pace down a back road out of the way of the civilian masses. Yuu walked in the middle of the group, flanked by two ANBU guards and led by the Hokage himself. As per their agreement his possessions were returned to him after one last dive into his mind, this time for the encounter between himself and the Kumo-nin. Before they left he had received some angry looks from his previous escort. Apparently someone in their investigation division did not take his warning seriously and went snooping over the seals on his bag and armor only to have their forearm turned into a makeshift senbon cushion. He had merely shrugged back at them. He did give them a warning.

The sun was approaching its peak. The interrogation and setting up his living arrangements had taken longer than he would have liked but shorter than he expected and he still needed to go back following a brief waiting period to register as a future shinobi.

His two new escorts remained silent but Hiruzen and himself made small talk for the majority of the trip. Though he had only know the man for a short few hours Yuu decided the he liked Sarutobi, he had a strict but honest air about him. Yes the man came off as hostile more than a few times but it was mostly out of concern for the village's safety and the stress of the war.

"So what do you think of the village so far?"

"It is very impressive. Though I have never visited any of The Great Five Villages before so I am afraid I cannot compare. But it is none the less beautiful." Yuu's arms were crossed over his chest as he looked about his surroundings. Though they were traveling down back roads leading away from the more clustered portions of the village the sights were still something to behold. The thinning groups of buildings still maintained their random assortment of styles and shapes along with being painted different colors, though none of them were painted anything to bright. The back walls that faced them were covered with fire escapes and large round pipes along with vents and cooling fans. The grounds were almost void of any litter or displaced trash.

Sarutobi beamed. "You'll find the people no less pleasing though it may take them sometime to warm up to you. We are in the middle of a war after all."

Yuu shrugged. "Uncertain times breed uncertain people."

He looked back at the boy. "You are very wise for your age."

Yuu bowed his head. "Thank you. My father was a lover of philosophy, a passion that he was adamant about passing on to me."

Silence prevailed for some time before Yuu asked. "So who is fighting whom in this war?"

That made them stop. "You don't know?" Sarutobi asked incredulously.

"My family did not concern itself with the worlds events." He stated simply. "Aside from the few times we would be stumbled upon by patrolling bandits or the occasional rouge ninja we had very little contact with the rest of the world. Only venturing out into whatever minor village we were close to for supplies or bounty hunting for training and earning money. My grandfather made it a habit to learn about the worlds events through these interactions but it was never a priority for my family, and after they passed I stopped caring entirely."

"I see..." His voice died into a sigh at the end. "The war or the "Second Shinobi World War" as people are calling it is mostly between us, Sunagakure, Amegakure, and Iwagakure. Given recent events however I believe it safe to assume that Kumogakure has entered the fray. Several other smaller villages have been caught up in the cross fighting though they mostly focus on defending their homes, something for which I cannot blame them."

"Oh?"

He nodded. "This war. I'm afraid Konoha may have played a more active hand in starting it they we would care to admit. The First Shinobi World War ended in an armistice treaty between The Great Five and several of the smaller countries. The war was a long one and left most every country crippled both economically and militarily with no winner in sight. The reasons behind the treaty were to allow our homelands time to recover and hopefully lead to some form of lasting peace between us."

Yuu tilted his head. "So what went wrong?"

"The war was to taxing." He said sadly. "To many towns were destroyed, too much money spent on weapons, to many lives lost. Too much hatred grown. It was supposed to be a time of recovery but there weren't enough resources to go around. While the poorer countries were left to suffer their own wounds the larger ones only had enough resources to repair their superficial damages. Military might became exceedingly unvalued outside of maintaining a standing force as what little trading there was became everyone's priority. More businesses and farms sprouted and new trade routes were drawn. In time stable supply lines were formed between us and the smaller countries but it only served to nurture something new to fight over. While the villages saw economic growth it was too little to maintain a permanent stability. Trading routes and the lands they were on became prizes that everyone wanted. Caravans were either raided or militarized. Forces were sent out to establish, forcefully draft, or takeover existing economic sources. Until finally small skirmishes were fought over the lands that housed them."

"And how was this Konoha's fault more than the others involved?"

"I'm ashamed to say that we were more adamant about hostile takeovers then most others. While a majority of the battles we started and the lands we drafted were at the behest of the Daimyo I will admit that we weren't hesitant to carry them out or take the initiative on our own." His shoulders sagged and his face seamed to melt in reflection of his regret. "We tried to kept things isolated to the areas closest to our borders but I'm afraid that it was a token effort at best. The other Villages weren't so considerate however and eventually everyone started stepping on each other's toes, like a group of rowdy children stuck in a closet, and things only went downhill from there."

Yuu was silent. His head tilted back to face the sky with his eyes closed. Eventually he said. "I see."

"Do you?"

"Hn. Animals will often fight over food and a place at a watering hole. If there environment allows they will often try and avoid conflict outside of protecting territory in an effort to forgo future hostilities with rivals. But during hard times of drought or famine these concerns become secondary at best, nonexistent at worst. I cannot claim to know the workings of a countries reliance on their economy nor a village's duty to its Daimyo, but it sounds to me like at the core you needed to do what was best for your people. The conflict would have followed regardless of any alternative action."

Sarutobi turned to him fully, gazing at the boy with something akin to curiosity and surprise. "You think so?"

"Hn. "_In this world, whenever there is light, there are also shadows. As long as the concept of winners exist, there must also be losers-to protect something another must be sacrificed._" My grandfather told me that. You needed to secure your people's future but to gain someone must loose. You say that everyone was left with little after the first war to the point of barely being able to care for themselves. In such cases it is inevitable that someone would take advantage over another's weakness for their gain. You merely used a more active hand. If you did not do it then someone else would."

"Maybe so but it doesn't change the fact that we're fighting a war that we cannot afford."

"Then make sure you win it so that it will not be necessary again."

They continued on after that with a change in subject at Sarutobi's insistence. He had to deal with thoughts of the war enough as it was he didn't want them intruding on his daily strolls. The escorts remained ever silent though now for the reason of thinking over Yuu's words. Few people passed them on their walk. Each one of them bowing respectfully to their leader and some would great him with a small conversation that he would actively engage in, no matter how small or meaningless it was. It quickly became clear to Yuu that Hiruzen Sarutobi was a leader for his people.

After sometime they passed through a large metal fence and arrived at the abandoned apartment complex that would serve as Yuu's home. It was a narrow building four stories in height and about ten yards across on the side they were standing on. The building was made up of four sides two of which bulged out at random points. The top floor was more like an oval with a good portion extending out from the rest of the building and hanging over the road. It was littered with large windows and balconies on each floor with the bottom seeming to serve as a simple entryway. The complex stood isolated on a dirt patch void of any trees with seven buildings circling it, the closest of which was no less than sixty yards away. Each of them was rounded and towered over the apartment by and extra three stories.

"Here we are. This place will serve as your home for the next month while you are on probation. After which you will be allowed to find a new place of residence once you begin earning money from missions. You will be forbidden from leaving for the first three days barring your return to my office to meet with the village council and hopefully fill out your official forms. After that you will be permitted to wander the village save for certain areas which we will inform you of when the time comes. Food and drink will be provided for you. Should you wish for something special you may make a request to one of your watchers provided you have the money to pay for it. Seeing as there are no other occupants you may choose which floor you wish to live on. Each floor is its own apartment. All apartments are equipped with one bathroom, one bedroom with a single closet, a washing room for your clothes, and an open living room that connects to the kitchen. Aside from food and water you will be provided one air conditioner, three changes of marked clothing and a small supply of toiletries. "

"Is it safe to assume that the surrounding buildings will be housing my watchers?"

"That is correct. I will not give you the numbers but suffice it to say that aside from your ANBU guards you will be monitored by a rotating shift of watchers at all times and before you ask, yes, there is monitoring equipment hidden around each apartment. I don't think I need to tell you that tampering with any of them would be...unwise."

He nodded. "Seeing that the choice is mine to make I will take the top floor."

"Very well. I will have your supplies brought to you within the hour. And remember, if you violate any of the restrictions we have placed on you or do anything that might jeopardize this village's safety we will have you locked away and interrogated before you can even blink."

Yuu looked at him from the corner of his eye and nodded. His two guards approached and led him away to his apartment. When they entered the first floor Hiruzen turned and made his way back to the metal fence. The moment he crossed the threshold the gates slammed shut behind him and four ANBU members jumped from their spots amongst the buildings, kneeling before him.

"So, what do you think?"

One of the members stood. He was a somewhat short man with the right side of his head shaved clean while the left was covered with short dirty brown hair. His face was covered with a white mask shaped in the likeness of a mantis. When he spoke his voice was low and monotone. "Hokage-sama my Kikaichu reported that the boys heartbeat did not fluctuate once during your talk."

The next to stand was a young female with long blonde hair tied into a knot on the left side of her head. She wore a mask that resembled a bear. "He seemed very in control of his emotion. Seldom did he allow any of his thoughts or feelings to reflect in his face."

"The boy is a clever one." Said the next, a tall well built man with a shaved head and the mask of a cat. "Since he arrived he has told us just enough to keep our interest and earn our confidence without giving to much away while at the same time making us to weary to treat him like we normally would someone in his position."

"What do you mean Cat?" Mantis asked.

"He told us who his grandparents are and more importantly his grandmother's name which will allow us to check with the Uchiha Clan if such a person existed and if she in fact defected with Madara. At the same time should this information prove to be true that means that he was also trained by one of the most powerful Shinobi to ever exist. Then he made a bold demonstration by knocking back his previous escort with a simple movement when he retrieved his War fan, showing us that he is both capable and willing to defend himself inside our walls. He also avoided telling us who his father was but did confess that the man was from another village, leaving his loyalties uncertain. Every time he gives us a bit of information about himself it is presented in a way that creates a shroud of mystery around him. We cannot trust him nor can we condemn him."

Hiruzen mulled over the words. That was something that had bothered him since they first met. It was why he allowed him to keep his possessions. Should the boy be telling the truth that he had items that once belonged to his grandfather then they would most certainly be sought after by any rouge units within the village's walls. By letting him keep them he was isolating any possible threats to one easily guarded and defended area.

"Maybe so but he did seem genuine when he confessed to being lonely and wanting to learn more about his grandparents lives in the village." Bear added.

"That could have been a ruse to earn our sympathy." Mantis observed.

Hiruzen sighed. "There is no point in racking our brains over this now. Swallow I would like you to set up a meeting with Osamu-san and the clan elders in a few hours." Swallow stood, he was a thin youth with short brown hair and pale skin. Bowing he leapt back to the rooftops and quickly made his way to the Uchiha Clan compound. Watching him go for a few moments Hiruzen turned back to his escort. "Now then, let us go visit our little trouble maker."

XxX

"Hitomi-chan I'm fine, really." Kushina whined for the third time. The girl settled a firm, unflinching glare on her and pressed the spoon closer the her mouth insistently. With a relenting sigh she opened her mouth and excepted the offered broth just for the spoon to be refilled and pressed back a moment later. "I'm not hungry and if I was then I can feed myself." She was trying to be patient with her friends. They were concerned for her, she understood that. But the hospital robes they forced on her were scratchy, the air was stale and reeked of cleaning supplies and her friends were insistent on treating her like a paper doll. That and she was nervous. Yuu had been taken away to meet The Hokage over five hours ago and she was torturing herself wondering what become of him.

"She's just worried about you Kushina-chan, we all are. If that boy hadn't found you when he did.." MIkoto didn't finish her thought, she didn't want to, none of them did. It was common knowledge what became of captives in times of war. It was the reason she had yet to tell them what the Kumo-nin were planning to do with her. Better to leave her friends to their own thoughts then to give them a bigger reason to walk on eggshells and better to allow herself to forget.

"Speaking of which what did this Yuu guy want with Lord Hokage?" Tsume asked from her spot on the windowsill Kushina's bed was pressed against.

"He wouldn't say." Minato growled. He was leaning against the far wall of the room closer to the door. "I don't trust him."

"Minato, be nice!"

"Kushina, the guy came from nowhere and just _happens_ to find you while you're being kidnapped? I'm not buying it!"

Before she could say anything Mikoto cut her off. "I have to agree with him on this one, it is a bit convenient that he just stumbled upon you. That and the fact that he claims to be an Uchiha from _outside_ the village just sends up to many red flags. Every Uchiha joined the village and none have ever disserted it."

"But he had the Sharingan."

Mikoto sighed and sat at the foot of the bed. "It could have been a genjutsu. There have been plenty of people in the past who have tried to join the clan by passing themselves off as one of us."

"But-but he looked this one guy in the eye and he froze, that's how he saved me. I told you this!"

"There are plenty of techniques that require eye contact to work that can be used without the Sharingan. Or he could have used some other method that you didn't notice."

Her fingers twisted into the bed sheets. "You don't know that!" She snarled. Why did they have to be so suspicious? Yeah it was strange but Yuu had still saved her, he was nice to her and comforted her.

"Kushina, the guy could be a spy from Kumo! They could have kidnapped you just so he could save you and earn our trust and you sticking up for him is just proving that it worked!" Minato shouted at her.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!"

"My my it sounds like someone is feeling better." The room's door opened and Hiruzen strolled in, a large warming smile on his face was his greeting to everyone.

"Grandpa!" Kushina shouted, her face lighting up like the morning sun. She tried to sit up more to climb out of the bed but her legs were still to numb and disagreed with the movement so she settled for holding herself up on her elbows.

"Hello Kushina-chan, how are you feeling?"

"Great, tell them to go away." She waved an arm around the room.

"Is that anyway to talk to your friends?" Tsume asked, leaning closer into her personal space.

She shifted. "But you guys keep smothering me. You won't even let me up to get some ramen." She tried shifting her weight so her legs would move off the bed.

"Kushina Uzumaki you keep your ass in that bed before I have someone sit on you to make sure you do!" In the corner of the room a women pulled her head out of one of the many medicine cabinets that lined the walls. She had long bright blond hair tied into a high bushy ponytail save for two thick bangs that framed her heart shaped face. Her eyes were large and the color of amber.

"And how are you today Tsunade-chan?"

"Hello Sensei, aside from the brat here," She waved her hand to Kushina. "being a continuous pain my day has been mostly peaceful."

He chuckled heartily. "I see. Well how is she doing?"

"A lot better than when she was brought in." She walked over the foot of the bed and retrieved a medical chart. "They had her injected with a very potent mixture of several natural chakra suppressing and disrupting plant extracts and drugs." She flipped through a few of the pages. " The injection was done at the base of her neck into the Carotid artery so it spread quickly to her brain and heart. That combined with her chakra exhaustion from hours of training alongside whatever seals they used on her left her chakra systems completely fried. Any normal person would be unconscious for a month while they recovered. _You_" She gave Kushina a very pointed glare. "should have been rendered unconscious once the drug had time to settle firmly into your body or the seals were removed, which would have sent your chakra pathways into a mild shock. Whatever chakra your body was wasting trying to counter the seals would have immediately tried to cope with the drug and burned itself out. _That _ is why you still can't move most of your body and _why_ you need to keep your ass in that bed!"

Hiruzen took pity on Kushina. His student could be very intimidating when she was mad. "So how is it that she is still awake?" Tsunade's focus returned to him and he could feel the relief roll off of Kushina.

"The tests that we ran on her showed signs of a foreign chakra in her system. That boy, whatever his name was, pumped enough of his own chakra into her body to give her pathways a small jumpstart and lessen their burden. Add that with her Uzumaki blood and her _talents_ and her body was able to endure most of the strain."

Kushina touched a hand gently to her forehead as a small smile blossomed, an act that no one missed.

"Hmm, other than that how is she?"

"She has two broken ribs, a bruised back which combined with her other conditions is giving her temporary paralysis in her legs, severe chakra exhaustion, and several scrapes and bruises. Her body is healing slower than it would thanks to the drugs so it's going to be some time before she properly recovers."

Minato's hands clenched to the point that his finger nails sliced through his palm.

Hitomi covered her mouth. "Kami, Kushina-chan."

"Ahh I'm fine, see?" She tried to sit up and flex her arms only to have her eyes water as she bit back a loud moan.

Mikoto all but pressed her back into the bed. "Dammit Kushina stop moving."

Tsume half stood off the windowsill. "Don't make me take Tsunade-sama up on her offer.

She huffed but refrained from trying to sit up again. "Hey gramps what happened to Yuu-san? What did he want to talk to you about?" Kushina leaned closer or as close as she could without sitting up. Her eyes were wide and curious, wanting. There was a clear concern in her gaze, her fingers twisted and fidgeted in the folds of her sheets. She was worried for him, he realized, worried for the boy that saved her. A boy that they knew next to nothing about other then what was permitted. This was going to make things...difficult.

With a sigh that carried with it all the stress of the day he pulled up one of the visitor chairs and sat beside her. Resting his head on his now stapled hands Hiruzen fixed her with calm but firm stare. He needed her to know just how serious this was. "Kushina."

His voice was stern and sharp. Her body went stiff, her head bowed ever so slightly, eyes focused on his. He heard footsteps from behind, Cat had taken his queue to enter. He Stopped just behind his chair. "I need you to tell me everything that has happened to you and leave nothing out. _Nothing_. Do you understand me?"

Kushina's body went cold, her heart pounded painfully in her ears and her lunges felt like they shrank. He knew, dear Kami he knew what they were planning to do to her. He must have gotten it out of Yuu. She had been tight mouthed about it since she was brought back to the village, telling her friends and the ANBU that brought her to the hospital that she wasn't sure what her kidnappers wanted.

She shied away from him, seemingly trying to melt into her bed. The poor girls body trembled. Hiruzen hated that he had to do this, to put pressure on her and force her to talk about the incident. She had been through more than anyone her age should but this was important. If Kumogakure was behind this then that left to many worrying implications out on the table.

She looked about the room, unsure and fearful, and he understood. "Would you all kindly give the four of us some privacy." He looked at each of her friends but signaled for Tsunade to stay. The others were hesitant to leave, clearly not wanting to separate from their friend so soon especially while she was in this state. "You may all wait in the waiting room if you wish but I do need you to leave this room." There was a demand in his voice that won them out.

Tsume was about to jump over the bed when Kushina's hand tugged feebly at her pants leg. "N-no, let..I want them to stay."

He looked at her, doubt etched into his face. "Are you certain?"

She nodded fearfully, her hand on Tsume's lag trembled violently. "Yes. I-I need them to stay. Please."

Around the room her friends broke into a cold sweat. Kushina Uzumaki was not one to show fear in any form even under the most stressful circumstances. They moved closer, Mikoto slid closer to her without blocking the Hokage, Hitomi knelt by her head and Minato joined Tsunade at the foot of the bed. Each of them trying to mask their concern and comfort her.

"Take your time Kushina. I know this is hard for you but it is important. I brought Cat here to search your memories but with your charka system so damaged I am unwilling to risk your health. So a am counting on you to tell me everything you can remember."

She swallowed dry, her eyes stung and her hands trembled. "I..I was practicing some new jutsu in my training spot." She looked at him nervously. "It's in a clearing outside the village walls that I found."

Hiruzen didn't want to yell at someone so clearly distressed and he was thankful that she asked her friends to stay. They were more than willing to do it for him.

"Kushina you know that genin aren't allowed outside of the village unless they are with their Sensei!" Tsume growled.

"I know but I don't have a Sensei, I can't get one with all the Jonin being called out on missions. Plus the spots not too far from the wall!"

"How far?" Hiruzen asked.

"Um, half a mile."

Outwardly he made no reaction but his mind was racing a mile a minute. An enemy squad made it within half a mile of the village walls and no one knew?

"And what's wrong with the actual assigned training spots that we have _inside_ the village?" Minato demanded.

"I, it's just easier for me to train without being watched all the time." She gave the ANBU guard a sideways look.

"Your watchers are assigned to you for a reason and you giving them so much trouble just serves in making their jobs harder then they need to be." She opened her mouth to defend herself but he wanted none of it. "Continue."

"Um, well I was at it for awhile, a few hours I think and I kind'a wore myself out trying to get this one **Fire release**. That's when they showed up. I was laying down when they rushed me. One kick me in the chest then another hit my back before they covered me in seals. They..the leader said that they knew _who_ I was." She rubbed her stomach and Hiruzen, Tsunade, Cat and Mikoto drew a sharp breath. The two men shared a look and nodded.

"Then one of them drugged me and said that they were going to take me back to their village, that it was their Kage's orders." She was panting now. Her teeth nibbling at the corners of her mouth. "They said that because I'm an Uzumaki and Kumogakure doesn't have that many bloodlines that I was going to be..." She Choked a sob. "..to be used as breeding stock for a new clan. That they were going to lock me away to be a breeding factory and stress relief for their soldiers!"

She cried then. Damn she didn't want to but the memories and fear were too much for her. She felt Tsume slide from her spot to lay beside her and wrap her in a fierce hug. Hitomi moved to cradle her head and Mikoto took her hand in her own. Tsunade let loose a string of curses and promises against any future Kumo-nin she encountered. At her side Minato bit a hole into the side of his tongue.

On his chair Hiruzen gave a long sigh before turning to Cat. Though he wore his mask his ridged shoulders and clenched hands told enough. The two shared a glance and once again nodded. There would be much to discuss when this was over.

He waited for a few moments while Kushina was comforted by her friends. They gave words of comfort, assurances that they would never allow anything like that to happen again. Tsume pressed her face to Kushina's, hissing something that he couldn't quite make out.

It took a bit for her to regain herself. After a time she managed a deep, shaky breath. "T-their leader said that they were ordered by the Raikage not to-not to _touch_ me so they tied me up and left before the patrols could show. With the seals on I couldn't make a chakra flare for signal help."

"After a while I gave up believing that anyone would find me. Then Yuu-san showed up." She described the encounter to them in great detail at the Hokage's insistence. Every word the two parties said, every action and jutsu they used, who attacked who first, everything until Hiruzen was satisfied with the information.

"..He healed the gash on my head, I guess that's when he poured his chakra into my system, and then he carried me back to the village before we ran into Minato." Her voice had calmed considerably when she had gone over her captors deaths. Understandable, but he was still going to request a physiatrist for her. Both for the trauma and the aftertaste that often came with revenge, however short termed it was.

"And that's everything."

Hiruzen nodded once. "That fits the information Datchi and I glimpsed from his mind."

She looked up at him, a clear question in her eyes. He chewed on his response for a moment. Unsure what or even if he should. Finally.. "Yuu-san has stated interest in joining the village as a shinobi." They all turned to him now.

"He has?" Minato asked.

"Yes. He is currently beginning his probation period while I sort through a few details. That is one of my reasons for coming." He stood from his chair and looked to Mikoto. "Now I must attend a meeting with the Uchiha Clan Head and Elders to confirm a few things."

"So Yuu-san is going to join the village?" Kushina asked somewhat hopeful.

He shrugged. "If everything over the next month goes smoothly, perhaps." He gave Kushina a clasp on the shoulder, "Now get some rest, and try to eat something." and left the room.

Outside his three remaining guards fell into step. "Is everything alright Hokage-sama?" Mantis asked.

Hiruzen shook his head. "No." His voice was low and deep so only they would hear. "We either have a spy or a traitor in the village."


End file.
